


Calling Athrun Zala

by Scarlett_Skylar



Series: Gundam Seed Drabbles [4]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Skylar/pseuds/Scarlett_Skylar
Summary: Athrun gets an emergency call in the middle of a meeting with the Supreme Council. What is going on?





	Calling Athrun Zala

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore to be honest.

“What do you mean, you can’t find anything wrong!” It had been five hours since Athrun had gotten a call from the military hospital, saying his husband had been brought in after collapsing suddenly.

“I’m very sorry Commander Zala, but we can’t find anything that would cause this. Your husband’s in the best hands we have here on Aprious One. We will help him, but we need time. It may be something his body has to fight on it’s own.” The young commander sighed, and sat down next to the hospital bed, taking the hand of his sleeping spouse. The doctor excused himself, promising to check back in soon.

_Oh, Kira…_

His phone beeped signaling a text message, he looked down and swiped the screen open; seeing that it was a group chat with his shipmates.

_Nicol: Any news?_

_Athrun: He’s sleeping now, but they still can’t find anything wrong with him._

_Dearka: Fuck._

_Rusty: Shit._

_Yzak: FUCK!_

_Miguel: Do you need anything, Athrun?_

_Athrun: Can someone go by our house? I have an overnight bag in our room._

_Rusty: I got it! Spare key in the same spot?_

_Athrun: Yes._

Athrun set his phone down, exhausted. Before toeing off his shoes, and laying on the bed, curled into Kira’s side. It was late… it wouldn’t hurt to rest for a bit before his parents got there.

 

He blinked awake, the moonlight shinning on the white floor. Athrun’s blurry mind took a second to realize it was much later than he thought. He quietly climbed out of bed, briefly realizing that he was covered with a comforter from home. Noticing there was a note on the side table, he picked it up.

 

_Didn’t want to wake you, food in the fridge. Call if you need anything else._

_-R_

 

Athrun smiled and put the note down, before digging through the bag and noticing he had brought extra clothes and things too. He noted that his phone was plugged in and smiled. _Mother hens. The lot of ‘em._ He unlocked the screen to check his notifications and saw the group chat had messages.

 

_Dearka: I think we should rotate stopping by the hospital._

_Yzak: I’ll go later in the night. Make sure the idiot doesn’t stay up all night and get himself sick too._

_Nicol: I’ll stop by in the morning._

_Rusty: I call lunch!_

_Miguel: I can go after work._

_Dearka: Well damn. I guess we’re all on the same page then. I’ll stop by sometime mid morning._

_Rusty: Think he ate dinner?_

_Yzak: Hell no. He bolted out of here without his laptop or anything. I had to clean his shit up._

_Miguel: Rusty, I can bring something by._

_Rusty: No. I’m already on the way. I’ll stop and grab something._

_Miguel: K._

_Yzak: Were they sleeping when you were here, @Miguel @Rusty?_

_Rusty: Yeah. I put dinner in the fridge and covered them up._

_Miguel: Sound asleep._

_Yzak: He’s still sleeping. I put his computer and phone on the charger so he can let us know if something happens._

_Dearka: See? You do care._

_Yzak: FUCK OFF. I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT IDIOT. I JUST DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO DO ALL HIS WORK IF HIS DUMASS GETS SICK TOO._

_Nicol: How was Kira?_

_Yzak: Sleeping. Didn’t even stir when the nurse was checking his vitals. She wouldn’t tell me anything, but she didn’t seem surprised they were both asleep._

 

Athrun smiled.

_Athrun: Thanks, guys. I appreciate it._

 

He put the phone back on the charger before grabbing a change of clothes and making his way to the shower.

\----------------*

“It seems like Mr. Yamato has ended up with a serious case of Pneumonia.”

“Pneumonia.” Athrun repeated dumbstruck.

“Yes, its rather incredible. I’ve never seen a coordinator with such a serious infection like this. Has he been showing symptoms? Fever? Chills? Fatigue? Coughing? Vomiting?”

“He’s been tired lately, but I thought he was just working to hard. He was complaining about being cold a few days last week, but I thought it was just the weather.”

“From the x-rays it looks like he’s been sick for about three weeks.”

“Three… weeks.”

“Yes, Commander.”

Athrun sat down hard, “That doesn’t explain why he collapsed.”

“We think his body just gave in from the stress and illness.”

“Oh. So what now?”

“We’ve started penicillin, an antibiotic, to fight the infection. We’ll also keep the saline going, so he does not become dehydrated. He should wake soon, as the antibodies start to build his immunity back. He might be here awhile though.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor quietly left and Athrun made his phone calls, to let everyone know.

 

_Yzak: HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET PNEMONIA?! WTF!_

_Athrun: No clue. It’s generally caused by a fungus._

_Nicol: Treatment?_

_Athrun: Antibiotics, and rest._

_Dearka: Has he woken up?_

_Athrun: Not yet._

 

“Athrun?” his head snapped up to see Kira was watching him, with a confused smile. “What happened?”

“Kira! You collapsed at work, yesterday. You have pneumonia.”

“Pneumonia? Seriously?”

“They said you’ve been sick for weeks.”

“I felt a bit off, but I never thought anything of it.”

“Oh, Kira…”

 

“Typical Kira. Downplaying everything.” Rusty said as he walked into the room. “Hungry?” he asked as he lifted to covered plates.

“Starving.” Kira grinned, and Athrun finally felt his heart unclench. _Kira’s gonna be just fine._

 

 

End.


End file.
